Hoenn Havoc
by Mighty Cacturne
Summary: A darker, smarter, and more complex Pokemon story set in Hoenn no made up Pokemon no bullshit just a great story!
1. Chapter 1

Hoenn: Start of a Journey

**Editor's note: Hay guys just an FYI this is my first fan fiction so go easy on me, I would like OBJECTIVE reviews though. Also I have heavy dyslexia so the spelling may be off sometimes. If anyone has something they want to see just pm me or post it in the comments I'm listening. This story is a darker, more complicated, and just plain more adult Pokémon story all set after the current games, also everything is plausible. Thanks for listening and enjoy.**

"Are you all packed?" mom said as she walked down the stairs. We were going to our summer home Dewford town; I hate the country I'm a Rustboro boy through and through. The one positive in the whole situation would be our neighbors the most fun entertaining and purely magnificent people on earth; Lawrence, Wayne, and Emily now those are some people who know how to have a good time. My mother interrupted my internal monologue when she asked me if I pack extra underwear, I had. I know she is just looking out for me but it kind of pissed me off, her and dad had been divorced since I was about eight dad and my sister Jane live in Sinnoh now so I don't see them much. Mom asked me another dumb question so I went to bed.

I'm 16 about 6 feet tall a little big but not fat and do not have any Pokémon, it's not weird I just don't dad had a staraptor but he took it with him when he left I don't really care though I watch the tournament every year but I'm not a fanatic. This is goanna be a long summer.

The next morning I got up ate breakfast; loaded the car, drove a few miles, took the fairy, unpacked, and went to bed. The next next morning I got up and went out to see if anyone was around, I ran into Lawrence Wayne Emily and Griffin, it's not that I hate Griffin I just hate Griffin. "Ay look who it is!" said Lawrence. Lawrence is 17 tall dark and skinny always with a big smile on his face.

"It's good to see you man," said Wayne. Wayne has dark hair and is probably the most handsome person ever. "You hear the big news?"

"What news?" I responded

"Were all getting Pokémon," Emily smiled. Emily is 16 like me and is the only one of us who lives here all year. "The professor is in town."

"So you guys are getting Pokémon cool!" I said

"No we're all getting Pokémon."


	2. Chapter 2

"What," I said a gasp, a Pokémon I never thought I get my own Pokémon.

"There waiting for us with the professor," said Emily, "Let's go!" We walked over to the lab but were stopped at a locked door; there was an intercom so I pressed the button.

A voice came through the speaker, "Are you a boy or a girl?"

"A boy," I said cautiously.

"What's your name?" the voice replied.

"Drake…but why" the voice interrupted.

"Come on in!" the door swung open we walked inside to see a very high-tech lab in the center there was a briefcase with 3 pokeballs in it.

A bearded man in a lab coat ran up to us looking flustered, "You're the kids right?" he continued before we could answer, "Take these pokeballs." He threw the balls at Wayne, Lawrence, and Emily.

"Um…professor," I stammered, "What about me?"

"AND ME!" yelled Griffin.

The professor answered, "I only have 3 starter Pokémon…I'm sorry"

I was crushed, a few minutes ago I never dreamed of a Pokémon but now…

"its okay I already _HAVE _a Pokémon!" Griffin said. He threw a ball at the ground and screamed, "Tuna I chooooose you"! A Magikarp began flopping on the floor aimlessly, "Oh yaw"

My friends nodded to each other and dropped their balls on the ground. A Treecko jumped out in front of Wayne, a Mudkip sat in front of Lawrence, and a Torchic danced by Emily.

I was about to cry so I ran, I ran and ran to the cave and through it. I started to feel ashamed 16 and crying what am I doing. As I was coming to a stop I ran into well-dressed man's back.

"Are you ok?" he said kindly, "I'm Steven what's the matter?"

"It's stupid," I said, "I thought I was going to get a Pokémon but…" I trailed off.

Steven paused for a moment, "Wait here," he said and walked out of the cave. A few minutes later Steven walked back into the room with an aron, "Hay you wanted a Pokémon I have a spare."


End file.
